


Месть

by arisu_aiko



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Religious Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нэш догоняет Артура в Нью-Мехико</p>
            </blockquote>





	Месть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25510) by ofvanity. 



Артур умирает с библией в руках.

В каждом отеле Нью-Мексико в прикроватной тумбочке лежит маленькая Библия. Артур умирает, вырезая из такой вот Библии все страницы, на которых упоминаются вечные муки и искупление, а книга закрывается в его руках. С последним вздохом опускаются его плечи, последний раз он умирает, последний раз погружается в темноту.

— Ты не был ангелом, Артур. И дьяволом не был тоже. Ты – лишь молекулы, соединенные в неопределённое существо. Ты называл себя умным и возгордился, но нам было известно больше, — Нэш и сейчас знает больше. Он сидит на краю кровати Артура и попивает «Джонни Уокер Блю», отмечая своё незавершенное искупление.

— Библия, которую ты изрезал, была даже не на английском. Ты, блядь, так жалок.

Нэш собирается перевернуть Артура через минуту. Собирается расстегнуть небольшие пуговицы на рубашке Артура, расстегнуть ремень с прохладной металлической пряжкой, а затем вскрыть Артуру грудную клетку. Нэш погрузит руки во всё ещё теплую плоть, задевая желтоватую жировую прослойку искусанными ногтями.

— Слушай меня, Артур, потому что сейчас ты умираешь и вот – твое искупление и твои муки, я – Легион, я – Лазарь, я – гребаный Иоанн Креститель, а ты оставил меня умирать. Я обагрю твои руки чернилами испанской Библии и оставлю шрамы в твоих венах. Я нарежу твои прекрасные глаза тонкими ломтиками и спрячу их между страниц изрезанной Библии. Не надо было бросать меня там, Артур. Вам с Коббом. Фишер попросил меня найти тебя и отвалил за это кучу бабла. Мог и не платить, я бы сделал это бесплатно. Но теперь у меня есть деньги, Артур. Я положил их на свой банковский счёт после того, как отстрелил тебе башку. А сейчас я разорву на части каждую молекулу твоего существа. Но сначала прикончу виски.


End file.
